My Brother's Keeper
by DementedHills
Summary: The Angels win one battle but must face their biggest foe yet. The Winchesters are put in an impossible situation where their code of putting family first is challenged. Action must be taken soon or be at risk of the 2nd Apocalypse destroying all of humanity. *Directly after the Season 9 finale*


Chapter One: The New Threat

White pillars stand tall on either side of the diminishing grace of an angel covered by a trench coat, with an audience staring on faithfully and with revenge animating their eyes.

"Raise your hands," Castiel speaks from behind the stand.

"No sir, they must stand," says Hannah, his most reliable follower.

"My apologies, stand and raise your hands," he tries again and Hannah shakes her head silently, "you may put them down," Cas says as he sits down, noticing only the hands fall down, "you should sit down too."

The pure white room is filled with soldiers of Heaven with loyalty to Cas alone and enrage toward their brother who is being tried for the crimes against humanity and his own brothers. The traitor, surrounded by an Angel's trap, sits with his head down avoiding eye contact with any of his brothers.

"I guess it'd be a stretch to get a follower on Twitter," says Metatron still looking down.

"Your sarcastic humor about social media won't get you out of this Metatron," begins Cas with his breathing becoming more shallow, "In the case, All of Humanity, Angels, Demons, Miscellaneous Animals, and basically the entire Fandom v. Metatron, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I didn't hurt Marv Jr. He was my hamster and my friend who died from diabetes. It was quite tragic," Metatron says. The brutal audience scoffs, not believing anything that comes out of his mouth.

"My condolences to the rodent. He can't save you. Brothers and Sisters we must find a suitable punishment for our misguided brother," Cas says.

"Give him a mark!" someone from the audience shouts.

"I don't have that power," says Cas.

"Banish him from Heaven!" someone else shouts.

"I can't actually do that either," Cas says.

"Murder him!" another guy says with crazy eyes illuminating.

"I don't support angel on angel violence, brother," the leader says.

"What can you even do?" asks an inquisitive lady with brown flowing locks with blonde highlights.

"I have an idea for the perfect way to rid the world of the threat we call Metatron," Hannah speaks up, "Metatron committed one of the most severe crimes of our kind. He killed the holder of the mark of Cain. This has been forbidden by God since that fateful day. We must remove his grace, he is unworthy, and lock him in the dungeons for the remainder of our time. The recipient of his grace must be you Castiel. He stole your grace for evil but you must take his and use it for good."

"I don't know if I should," says Cas.

"Take his grace! Take his grace! Take his grace!," the crowd chants.

After a few moments, Castiel stumbles toward Metatron, with a hint of hesitation covering his face. The chanting continues and the hesitation becomes unsure confidence as Cas crosses into the Angel's trap breaking it. Metatron finally looks up with a mischievous grimace, snapping his fingers. Nothing happens.

"The trap was simply a formality. The building has been especially designed to trap a traitor, which means you. You're not going anywhere Metatron," Hannah says.

"Give me your grace, Metatron." Cas demands. "Or do we always have to go the more difficult route?," he asks when Metatron doesn't budge.

"I find it quite ironic that you see a trapped, former God as your biggest threat to humanity. Yes, I'm the one that's going to destroy the world. Try again, Cas. I knew you weren't the brains but I assumed that you at least had one," Metatron says.

"I should feel insulted but you are the one going to the dungeons with nothing left that makes you remotely special," Cas remarks.

"Castiel, that's where you are wrong. I'm the one writing this history and I'm the most important figure. If it went over your head, I will be remembered as the catalyst for the destruction of all humanity." Metatron says.

"What are you talking about Metatron?," Cas asks.

"You don't feel that utter destruction or hear the screams in agony coming from your precious humans. As we have a tea party, in the meantime your world is falling apart at an increasing rate," explains Metatron.

"What is he referring to Cas?," questions Hannah.

"Shhhhhh, clear your mind and listen, you will hear it. Or you poor excuses for angels may be too weak to even connect with your subjects," says Metatron.

Silence overcomes the entire room as the expression on the faces of the angels shift from victory to pure panic.

"Who is responsible Metatron?," interrogates Cas.

"You might refer to him as 'bestie' but I'd bet that's gonna change very soon. Enjoy the little mess I've made for you. Thank me later, open up Castiel," says Metatron as he forcefully ejects his grace, a bright, white cloudy figure, and the grace fills Cas within a few moments before abruptly stopping.

The impact of the entrance of sheer power causes Cas to stumble backwards and he catches his balance on the stand. He breathes heavily as if out of breath as the angels watch on closely. Castiel can now feel, hear and even see the annihilation of human after human. He stands with a new confidence, looks out at his followers and his voice projects around the room:

"Dean. We must eliminate the threat."

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who have taken the time to read my first attempt at fan fiction. After Supernatural's finale, I could not wait to have more of these characters so I decided to have a little fun with where Season 10 might go. I am a huge fan of the series and have been since it first aired. I definitely have a plan for where the story is going and how it will end. But I would definitely like some feedback before continuing to post the story because as a fan this story means a lot to me and the opinions of the fandom means as much to me. Thanks again hope you enjoyed it! You'll get all of the other main characters in the next chapter coming soon!**


End file.
